ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Gift of Helping Others
The Gift of Helping Others (originally entitled "Elliot and the Gold-Plated Harmonica") is a Christmas direct-to-video release produced by DreamWorks Animation, and released November 14, 2005. Plot As Elliot Groff's secret identity, Genius Man, fights crime, he accidentally knocks over a potted plant onto the side of the road. With that, nothing happened to it, due to the fact it slid down a grate. Meanwhile the next morning, he, George and Sedgewick have a recording session, but Elliot doesn't like the idea. However, he urged Robin that he'd share the responsibility. At the music store in a shopping mall, and after seeing a thief snatch a pencil cup from an orphan, Elliot finds a harmonica identical to his, but when he hears of Thomas Mobley's sister and his mother, Elliot is so depressed that he couldn't even sing in tune. Elliot decides to give Robin a break, so that he can go to poor sick Thomas Mobley's house to give him his own harmonica. Unfortunately, while he, Sedgewick and George are decorating the tree the next day, Robin gets a call from the Madison Square Garden that they want Kyle to play his harmonica on Christmas Eve. Elliot, Sedgewick and George round up all the dogs in the neighborhood and set up a photo booth where people can have their picture taken with Santa Claus (Elliot). That evening, Elliot is worried that if he told Robin what happened, Robin's confidence would be hurt. This leads to a dream sequence involving Buzz Lightbulb, Keylime Pie and Thor Lightning, in which they tell Elliot a story with the aid of a beautiful flannelgraph, in which Elliot decides to make things right. On Christmas Eve two hours before the concert, Sedgewick and George give Elliot the money they saved up. As Elliot left, they both didn't know where he went. Meanwhile, Elliot was still depressed about not having enough money for the harmonica, but a strange old lady buys the harmonica for Elliot, and he asks for a song in return. By the time they learn that Thomas has recovered, he joins Elliot and his two brothers on stage. As Santa Claus flies back home, he is greeted by his wife. At the end of the story, Elliot receives a sheriff costume from Police Chief Cydney. While his two brothers, Sedgewick and George tell Cydney that a toy factory she worked at blew up last Christmas, she arrests Robin for doing the same crime as the pencil cup thief, and Elliot promises never to be selfish again. Cast *Justin Long - Elliot Groff/Genius Man *Jason Lee - Robin Groff *Jesse McCartney - Sedgewick Groff *Matthew Gray Gubler - George Groff *Debi Derryberry - Thor Lightning *Rob Paulsen - Percy, Keylime Pie *Jeff Garcia - Santa Claus, Bandit *Rodger Bumpass - Buzz Lightbulb *Tara Strong - Thomas Mobley *Tress MacNeille - Mrs. Claus, Lillian, Policewoman Cydney Music The music was composed by Alan Menken and Phil Collins. Soundtrack #"The Promised Town" #"Have a Little Bit of This" #"I Am So Through" #"We are the Pirates Who Don't Have to Do Everything Take 1" #"I Love Fellowship" #"We are the Pirates Who Don't Have to Do Everything" #"Once There was a Guy" #"Boulevard of Broken Dreams" by Green Day Trivia *This is based on the 1981 TV special "A Chipmunk Christmas". *Elliot Groff mentioned that his friend Thomas Mobley had turned 15 years old literally meant that the story took place in 2003, and that Thomas Mobley was born in 1988 (seven years after the actual creation of the A Chipmunk Christmas TV special). Home media It was re-released in October 4, 2008. Category:Direct-to-video films Category:2005 Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:Christmas Category:Films set in 2003 Category:Animation